Piece of Lavender
by Ozellie Ozel
Summary: Sasuke dulu adalah sosok egois. Semua yang dia inginkan harus menjadi miliknya. Namun semakin dia dewasa, semakin pula menyadari bahwa semua yang dia dapatkan adalah kehendak Tuhan. Ending Wave #WordsForU. Sebelum membaca ini, maka dianjurkan membaca Indigo Room by Wachi-wa lebih dulu.


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto-** ** _sensei_**

 **Piece of Lavender milik Ozellie Ozel**

 **Sebelum membaca ini, alangkah baiknya jika kalian membaca story Indigo Room oleh Wachi-wa.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Desember 2012**

 _Perasaan ini melumpuhkanku._

 _Lambat laun aku mulai berubah menjadi pria mellow._

 _Semua karena cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

 _Cinta sialan!_

 **Mei 2013**

Menjadi seorang Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang sulit. Bukan hanya sekedar nama besar keluarga yang menjadi hambatan, tetapi juga kemampuan mereka bertahan di tengah keinginan kuat daya saing keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Karakter dingin dan tegas adalah ciri khas utama, baik bagi kaum adam ataupun hawa. Mereka harus menunjukkan sikap yang mampu mengintimidasi siapapun, apalagi jika itu dianggap sebagai sosok lawan.

Selama ini, Sasuke tidak menemukan orang-orang yang mampu mengalahkan karismanya sebagai pria. Namun untuk kali ini saja, pria bernama Otsutsuki Toneri, mengambil alih perhatian semua orang dengan pembawaan yang sembilan puluh persen mirip Uchiha Sasuke, dingin dan tegas. Bahkan para penghuni kampus mulai membanding-bandingkan siapa yang lebih baik antara Toneri dan Sasuke. Ini semua bukan tanpa alasan. Membludaknya penggemar mereka sungguh merepotkan.

Hal ini dimanfaatkan oleh Toneri dengan baik. Pesona Hinata yang berhasil memikatnya dengan serta merta membuat sifatnya tiga ratus enam puluh delapan berbalik. Dia yang pada awalnya cuek pada kaum hawa, kini menjadikan sosok Hinata yang notabene kaum hawa, bak Dewi Bulan yang selalu menyinari malam. Dia sering memberikan perhatian lebih pada Hinata, bahkan tak segan-segan menawarinya tumpangan untuk pergi-pulang bersama. Bahkan sempat dia melakukan hal romantis dengan menjatuhi ribuan kertas merah muda dari atas, yang bertuliskan kata-kata romantis, dengan frasa _untuk Hinata_ yang disebut di dalamya.

Sontak saja semakin banyak penggemar Toneri yang mendukung mereka untuk menyelaraskan hubungan ke ikatan yang lebih dekat. Hal ini membuat nama Toneri melambung naik. Para penggemarnya semakin banyak, sementara penggemar Sasuke berkurang drastis. _Sasuke-kun kaku dan tidak romantis_ , begitu kata mereka.

Api di dalam hati Sasuke membumbung ke atas bak disiram bensin. Dia benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mengagungkan ego. Jika seperti ini, mungkin sampai tua, dia tak akan mendapatkan Hinata. Jangankan mendapatkannya, untuk mengobrol padanya pun, mustahil akan terjadi jika dia terus diam.

 **November 2013**

Hari ini riuh-gemuruh para penggemar semakin ramai saat lagi dan lagi, Toneri melewati koridor fakultas bersama Hinata. Mereka menyambut sekali kedatangan mereka, yang katanya serasi itu. Lagi-lagi Toneri bersikap romantis pada Hinata. Lihat saja bagaimana cara pria itu mengusap poni Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyum cerah.

Sasuke hanya berani memandang dari jauh. Dia tak pernah menampakkan dirinya di hadapan Hinata yang selalu jadi sorot mata para lelaki. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus ditakdirkan menjadi Uchiha? Uchiha yang gengsinya setinggi gunung kilimanjaro.

"Tak ada gunanya jika kau selalu berdiam diri, Uchiha- _san_ ," Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara seorang lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Hinata- _san_ tak akan menyadari perasaanmu padanya jika kau hanya diam merenung."

Sasuke mendecak. "Tak perlu mengajariku. Kau saja tidak punya pacar!" gerutunya marah.

Pria berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Setidaknya aku memiliki nyali untuk mengatakan perasaanku pada Tenten, meskipun dia menolakku."

Mata hitam Sasuke menyipit. Kata-kata Lee dengan sempurna menohoknya. "Maksudmu aku tak punya nyali?" Sasuke berkata sinis. "Apa kau pikir aku sepengecut itu?"

Lee tak menjawab. Dia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak dari bangku taman. "Ayo, ikut aku!" Dia menarik tangan Sasuke dengan tenaga cukup kuat. Tubuhnya yang kurus kering, tidak bisa menjamin apakah seseorang itu lemah. Buktinya, Lee benar-benar kuat hingga mampu menarik Sasuke dalam sekali sentakan.

"Hei, apa-apaan kau!" Sasuke heran kenapa Lee membawanya ke koridor fakultas, dimana Toneri dan Hinata akan melewati area itu. "Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya.

Genggaman tangan Lee semakin menguat tiap kali Sasuke menyentakknya. Alhasil genggaman itu tak kunjung lepas. "Diamlah!" ujarnya pelan. Langkah kaki Lee dan Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan Toneri dan Hinata yang memandang heran pada mereka berdua.

"O- _Ohayou_ , Lee- _san_ dan Uchiha- _san_ ," sapa Hinata.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Dia menatap Lee dengan sorot sinis. Tentu saja, pandangan matanya menarik atensi semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang kebetulan berada di sekitar koridor. "Apa maumu!" ujarnya ketus.

Bukannya takut melihat ekspresi marah Sasuke, Lee malah tersenyun kecil dan berkata pada Hinata, "Hinata- _san_ , ada yang ingin diucapkan Uchiha- _san_ padamu."

Mata bulat Hinata menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa, Uchiha- _san_?" tanyanya.

Lutut Sasuke gemetaran. Untuk pertama kali di dalam hidupnya, dia merasa gugup dan tak percaya diri. Pancaran amethyst indah Hinata semakin kembuat aliran darahnya mengalir tak tentu arah. Wajahnya memerah sekali. Ini gila! Benar-benar membuatnya gila!

"Uchiha- _san_ , _daijoubu_?" Hinata menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Akh kau berkeringat!" ujarnya lalu mengambil saputangan dari tasnya dan mengusap keringat di tangan Sasuke. "Uchiha- _san_..."

"H-H-H-Hyu-Hyuga..."

Semua orang yang ada di sekitar mereka tertawa lebar saat mendengar suara gagap Sasuke,yang persis seperti cicitan tikus. Well, selama ini Sasuke bersikap arogan rengan segala kedinginan sifatnya. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan suara bergetar dan tergagap.

Pias wajah Sasuke memerah sekali. Dia dipermalukan disini. _Sial, sial,_ umpatnya dalam hati. Semua orang menertawakan dirinya. Hell, untuk pertama kalinya dia diledek seperti ini.

Telinga Sasuke terasa panas saat mendengar berbagai intonasi tawa mengejek mereka. Otaknya merespon semua dengan kemarahan. Tatapan mata Sasuke terpaku pada Toneri yang menyeringai penuh cela hanya untuknya. _Double_ sialan!

Darah Uchiha yang mengalir di dalam nadinya, memberontak liar. Dia tak bisa menerima jika dipermalukan seperti ini. Dia diibaratkan seorang pecundang bodoh yang tak punya harga diri. Dan itu semua dilakukan tepat di hadapan gadis tercintanya, Hyuga Hinata.

Pembawaan sebagai Uchiha yang dituntut untuk tampil sempurna, membuat Sasuke kalap. Cara mereka menertawakannya sunguh di luar batas. Mendadak kepercayaan diri Sasuke meningkat seratus persen. Kepalanya menghadap Hinata dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Matanya memancarkan keinginan yang teramat dalam pada sosok manis di hadapannya. Itu semua tergambar dengan jelas, hingga sukses membungkam mulut-mulut orang yang menertawakannya tadi.

"Kau adalah gadis terkejam yang pernah kutemui!"

Satu kalimat Sasuke berhasil membuat alis mata Hinata mengerut.

"Kau bersikap lembut dan anggun, hingga aku terpikat, namun kau malah memilih untuk berpacaran dengan pria lain."

Napas Hinata tercekat. "A-Apa maksud..."

"Sejak lama aku sudah memperhatikanmu, tetapi kau tak kunjung peka. Aku yang selama ini jadi pusat perhatian, tak memiliki nyali untuk menunjukjan perhatianku pada orang lain, terlebih itu adalah gadis. Tetapi aku bertahan... bertahan dengan semua yang kurasakan. Aku mengabadikan semua hal yang menyerupai dirimu, apapun itu." Sasuke menghela napas panjang, lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bahkan aku dengan rela berpisah jauh dari keluargaku demi masuk ke universitas yang sama denganmu, dan masih berharap jika suatu hari kau menyadari aku disini. Tapi kau kejam, Hinata. Kau kejam!" Lontaran terakhur Sasuke berhasil menaikkan simpati orang-orang di sekitar mereka. "Kau kejam, Hinata!"

 _Bukan! Bukan ini yang ingin kukatakan._

Sekarang mereka tahu apa maksud ini semua. Sasuke adalah penggemar rahasia Hinata sejak dulu. Namun dengan segala ketidakberdayaannya, dia rela menjadi bayang-bayang tak dianggap. Siapa saja yang mengalami ini, pasti tahu bagaimana sakitnya diabaikan dan dipaksa melihat betapa serasinya sang pujaan hati dengan lelaki lain. Ini menyakitkan. Wajar jika Sasuke mengatai Hinata sebagai gadis kejam tak berperasaan.

Hati Hinata mencelos. Dia tak tahu harus bagaiman menanggapi Sasuke. Ini semua mengejutkannya. Dia tak tahu jika selama ini Sasuke memendam perasaan cukup lama padanya. Rasa sakit ini, Hinata pernah merasakannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari, jika dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada pria lain.

"Sekarang, kumohon, Hinata... kembalikan hatiku yang sudah kau curi!"

Setetes air mata merembes dari mata amethyst Hinata. " _Gomen_ , _gomenasai_ ," ucapnya lirih. "A-Aku sama sekali tidak..."

"Cukup, aku tak ingin mendengar penolakanmu. Kupikir ini sudah waktunya bagiku untuk melepasmu..." Sulit rasanya untuk melepas perasaannya ini. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah cukup Sasuke menjadi seorang pecundang. Dia tak mau hidup dalam belenggu perasaan cintanya pada Hinata. "Aku akan belajar untuk melupakanmu, Hinata."

 _Aku tak sanggup._

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepasku!" kata Hinata tegas. "Aku jamin itu!"

Mata Sasuke membulat. Dia tak memahami apa maksud ucapan Hinata barusan. Apa dia suka melihat Sasuke tersiksa begini?

" _Hentikan ini! Kau tak bisa mempermainkan perasaan Sasuke-kun lagi!"_

" _Dasar bermuka dua!"_

" _Aku tak menyangka jika gadis yang tampak polos, ternyata busuk!"_

Hinata mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya. "Bukannya kau yang mengatakan jika hatimu telah kucuri? Lalu bagaimana dayamu untuk melepasku?" Dia berteriak lirih.

Sasuke mendecih sinis. "Tch, kau berpacaran dengan Toneri, tapi dengan terus terang berkata tak ingin melepasku ... kau keterlaluan, Hinata!"

"Kau yang keterlaluan! Kau menyimpan perasaanmu sejak lama, itu pasti sakit sekali," Hinata berjalan pelan dan mendekap tubuh Sasuke. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertahan dengan semua luka itu, Uchiha- _san_?" Wajah Hinata terbenam di dada Sasuke. Jemari-jemarinya meremas kemeja denim yang dikenakannya.

"Aku bisa bertahan karena selalu memandangimu," bisik Sasuke.

Hati Toneri memanas melihat kemesraan yang terang-terangan ditunjukkan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap sinis Sasuke. "Maniak! Kau maniak, Uchiha!" tuduhnya. "Kau tidak mencintai Hinata. Kau hanya terobsesi padanya!"

"Hentikan, Toneri- _kun_. Sudah cukup kau bertingkah seolah memilikiku," tukas Hinata seraya melepas pelukannya. "Aku paham bagaimana rasanya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, aku..."

"Kau hanya mengasihaninya. Jujurlah pada perasaanmu!" tukas Toneri tajam.

Seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum, itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini. Itu benar! Hinata hanya mengasihaninya. "Aku tak butuh belas kasihmu, Hyuga-san!" Sasuke mendorong tubuh Hinata pelan. Dia memilih untuk pergi dan menjauh.

Cukup sudah dia mengejar Hinata yang ternyata hanya sebuah bayangan semu baginya.

Jika mereka ditakdirkan untuk bersama, pasti akan dipersatukan Tuhan.

Jika itu kehendak Tuhan!

Tak akan bisa diubah meski kau adalah titisan malaikat.

 **SELESAI**

 **Ending Wave**

 **#WordsForYou**

 **Juni 2025**

Pesta ulang tahun anak perempuan bersurai indigo sungguh meriah. Boneka dan balon terlalu banyak menghiasi ruangan tamu keluarga Inuzuka ini. Belum lagi musik ulang tahun khas anak-anak membahana di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Sebagai

Seorang bocah perempuan yang hari ini berulang tahun dan ibunya, menggenakan kostum yang sama ala snow white. Surai pendek sebahu mereka, semakin menguatkan karakter snow white. "Kirei- _chan_ , kenapa cemberut?" tanya Hinata pada putrinya.

Kirei mendecak kesal. "Kimi _-chan_ belum datang!" gerutunya.

Hinata tersenyum geli. Dia ingat siapa Kimi itu. Bocah perempuan yang cerewet. Dia sungguh berbesar hati untuk menjadi sahabat putri Hinata yang terkenal dengan kearoganannya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi," kata Hinata lembut. "Ayo sambut teman-temanmu yang lainnya."

Kirei langsung bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju teman-temannya yang lain. Namun perhatiannya dialihkan saat seorang bocah perempuan bersurai hitam memasuki ruangan dengan kostum ala snow white juga, kostum yang sama dengan Kirei dan Hinata. "Kimi _-chan_!" teriak Kirei seraya berlari menghampiri Kimi. Dia memeluknya erat-erat seolah sudah lama tak jumpa.

"Maaf aku terlambat datang, habisnya Papa lama sekali pulang dari kantor!" Kimi mengerucutkan bibirnya saat melihat sang ayah hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh iya, Mama dimana?" tanya Kimi pada Kirei.

Kirei tersenyum lebar seraya menggenggam tangan Kimi. "Ayo kutunjukkan!"

"Papa juga harus bertemu Mamanya Kirei, dan meminta maaf," kata Kimi. "Kita kan sudah terlambat."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah," katanya seraya mengikuti dua bocah itu dari belakang.

Kirei dan Kimi saling bertatapan penuh arti. Di dalam benak masing-masing, mereka sama-sama berteriak girang. "Akh... Papa! Itu Mama Kirei!" kata Kimi seraya menunjuk wanita bersurai pendek sebahu.

Sasuke terdiam di tempat ketika mata amethyst teduh untuk menatap ke arahnya. Seolah terbawa kenangan masa lalu, Sasuke hanya bisa terkaku. Dia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Meski suara riuh tawa menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Mama Kirei cantik, kan?" Kimi terkekeh geli.

Di sampingnya, ada Kirei yang berujar, "Itu Ma. Papanya Kimi yang kuceritakan!"

Pipi Hinata memerah merona. Dia sungguh malu saat suara cempreng anaknya terngiang di seluruh ruangan. Sudah pasti Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Papa kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!" tukas Kimi tak sabar.

Sasuke tersentak kaget. "Uh... uhm... Inuzuka- _san_ ," sapanya kelu.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Iya, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Uhm... maaf kami terlambat datang," kata Sasuke dengan suara pelan namun terkesan hangat. "Maklum saja, aku kerepotan dengan permintaan Kimi yang ingin mengenakan kostum princess. Lagipula, aku bingung bagaimana cara mengenakan pakaiannya." Sasuke menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Itu salah satu upaya untuk menghindari kegugupan.

"Lihat, Bibi! Papa tidak tahu memasang pitanya," Kimi mengerucutkan bibir. "Huhu sudah seharusnya aku diurus oleh Mama."

Sasuke mendelik marah mendengar ucapan frontal putrinya. "Kimi _-chan_ ," ujarnya.

"Kenapa? Papa kan single. Mamanya Kirei _-chan_ juga single!"

Mata Sasuke melebar. Dia pikir Hinata masih memiliki suami. Jadi... Hinata single?

"Akh... _gomenasai_ , Uchiha- _san_. Aku sudah tahu sejak awal jika Kimi _-chan_ adalah putrimu," kata Hinata.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu jika aku..."

"Mama!" seru Kirei bersemangat. "Tadi Mama tanya apa keinginanku, bukan?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Tentu. Jadi, putri Mama yang cantik mau apa?"

Kirei tersenyum manis. "Aku mau jadi saudara Kimi _-chan_!"

"M-Maksudnya?" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Iya, aku ingin Papanya Kimi _-chan_ menjadi Papaku juga. Dan Mama jadi Mamanya Kimi _-chan_ juga."

Well, sepertinya kisah Sasuke dan Hinata akan menjadi panjang dengan tambahan dua bocah perempuan menggemaskan.

 **Juli 2025**

"Papa Mama, dua minggu lagi kan, Kimi ulang tahun yang ke enam. Jadi boleh tidak Kimi pesan hadiahnya sekarang?"

Sasuke dan Hinata menghentikan aktifitas makan malam mereka secara bersamaan. "Boleh saja," kata Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kimi dengan mata puppy eyesnya. Saudarinya, Kirei ikut tersenyum geli.

"Iya, sayang," jawab Hinata.

"Uhm... kalau begitu, Kimi minta adik bayi!"

"A-Apa?" Pipi Hinata memerah. "Papa dan Mama kan baru menikah tadi pagi, sayang," ujarnya.

Seketika itu juga wajah Kimi dan kirei cemberut. "Jadi Mama dan Papa tidak mau?"

Melihat ekspresi kedua putrinya, sontak saja Sasuke merasa tidak senang. "Papa dan Mama akan memberikan adik bayi untuk kalian berdua."

"S-Sasuke- _kun_!" Hinata membulatkan matanya.

"Demi kalian Papa dan Mama akan berjuang keras. Tetapi selama kami berjuang, kalian harus tenang, ya."

Kimi dan Kirei mengangguk bersamaan. "Baik, Papa!


End file.
